The ABC's of Young Justice
by RobinFachCoch
Summary: Twenty-six one-shots inspired by words beginning with the letters of the alphabet. Season one.


**A/N: Hi everyone! So this will be a new project that I'm working on. Twenty-six alphabet one-shots Young Justice style. I have rough ideas for every one-shot but if anyone has any ideas for a specific letter, feel free to share and I'll consider it.**

* * *

A is for Amusing (for some):

The pleasant _clack, clack, clack_ of heeled boots reverberated off the floor and walls as Artemis made her way down the halls of Mount. Justice. The Blonde turned as she reached the kitchen. Her stomach loudly whining as if it could detect how close she was to satisfying its needs. She hadn't eaten a thing all morning and she was famished.

The kitchen was devoid of its regular redheads. M'gann was out with Conner and Kaldur in Happy Harbor and Artemis didn't know where Wally was. Neither did she care. Opening the refrigerator, she knelt down and let the waves of cold air crash over her. It was a stiflingly hot day and the Mountain's air conditioning did little to stop her breaking into a light sweat.

Gazing into the refrigerator, Artemis grunted in annoyance at its contents. There was very little food due to a certain speedster snarfing down a weeks worth during last night's movie. Straightening up, she let the refrigerator door swing shut. Letting out an irritated sigh, the Archer ran her fingers through her long ponytail, catching a few times on knots, before letting her arm fall to her side. She would get Wally one day. One way or another he was going to face the wrath of Artemis on an empty stomach. Smirking slightly at her fantasies, Artemis began to make her way out of the kitchen, much to the protesting of her stomach, when she heard a low moan in the lounge.

Backtracking, she stuck her head around the corner and smirked devilishly. There was Wally, spread-eagled on the sofa, fast asleep. Tip-toeing closer, Artemis waved a hand in front of the Ginger's face. Nothing. Smile widening, she clapped softly right next to his ear. No reaction. Grinning now, Artemis twirled around quietly and made her way back to the kitchen to retrieve something that she knew was still in the refrigerator.

Opening the door quietly, she reached in and felt her hand clasp around the cold metal tube in the door-shelf. Smirking, Artemis withdrew the item and tip-toed back to the, dead-to-world, Speedster. Shaking the tube, she uncapped it and, as quietly as she could, squirted the cream onto Wally's bare hand.

Once satisfied with the large, well sculptured, mound of cream, Artemis re-capped the tube and placed it silently on the coffee table. Now for phase two. Glancing around the room for a convenient feather or other tickling device, she found none. Plan B then. Reaching back, Artemis grabbed her ponytail and drew it over her shoulder. Finding the tip, she lowered her hair over the Ginger's face and ever so slightly, carefully staying away from the drool, let it brush the skin under his nose.  
For one second, nothing happened and Artemis considered trying again but then Wally's nose twitched. Withdrawing her hair, Artemis crouched down and withdrew her phone from her pocket. If she was going to pull off this prank, she was going to pull it off well. And besides, it would be great black-mailing insurance.

Wally's nose didn't twitch again and Artemis, annoyed, got up and promptly poked him in the cheek. Nothing. She did it again, this time on the nose. A hand flew up to bat away the onslaught and a drop of cream landed on the Speedster's forehead.  
Eyes flying open, Wally stared, surprised, at the sight of Artemis leaning over him and then to his hand which was full of squirty-cream. Before he could compute what was going on, Artemis grabbed his wrist and smacked his hand onto his face. The effect was simultaneous. The cream exploded onto his face upon impact, stray bits flying away and littering the sofa, Wally yelped and then groaned and Artemis laughed.

Artemis howled with laughter and Wally let out a groan of exasperation. Wiping the cream from his eyes, he glared at the Blonde.

"Ha, ha very funny," he ground out.

"Yes it is!" Artemis agreed as she wiped a tear from under one eye.

"For the record," he warned. "nobody will know about this."

"Of course not," she smirked, sliding her phone back into her pocket.

Nobody would know about it. Unless Wally ate all the food again.

* * *

_Remember, requests are open._

**Read. ****_Enjoy._**Review.


End file.
